


Mambo Italiano

by asakurafan (mad_en)



Series: Any Trick in the Book 'verse [4]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Innuendo, Language, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Platonic Romance, Relationship(s), Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_en/pseuds/asakurafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as a Valentine's Fanfic Challenge back in 2000 on the Yahoo BOTP List. It actually was archived without a title-I figured it finally needed one and was inspired. It would probably be helpful to have read my "Any Trick 'verse" fanfics, but not absolutely necessary. If you <i>have</i> read them, this stands as a sort of coda to "Cold Light of Day." I thank my beta readers who had to deal with this for far too long, and I think Sal wanted me to post it just so she wouldn't have to look at it again. I also thank Daniela for some translation expertise. PG-13 for a few naughty words and innuendo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mambo Italiano

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Valentine's Fanfic Challenge back in 2000 on the Yahoo BOTP List. It actually was archived without a title-I figured it finally needed one and was inspired. It would probably be helpful to have read my "Any Trick 'verse" fanfics, but not absolutely necessary. If you _have_ read them, this stands as a sort of coda to "Cold Light of Day." I thank my beta readers who had to deal with this for far too long, and I think Sal wanted me to post it just so she wouldn't have to look at it again. I also thank Daniela for some translation expertise. PG-13 for a few naughty words and innuendo.

Joe pulled his jeans on, and after brushing a stray hair from Jun's face, walked silently out of the bedroom. It was early yet; funny how he rarely slept in anymore. It used to take a demolition crew to haul his ass out of bed. _'Maybe Raphael installed an internal alarm clock along with all the other hardware,'_ he thought wryly.  
  
He flipped on the kitchen light, and got the juice from the refrigerator. Raising the bottle to his lips, he realized where he was, and got a glass out the cabinet.  
  
"Whipped already," he said to himself, smirking.  
  
He poured a second glass for Jun, and then decided to put some coffee on. Trying not to make any noise in the unfamiliar kitchen, he rummaged through various cabinets looking for it. _'Damn!'_ he thought. _'She better have some- tea's just not gonna cut it this morning._ ' He tried one of the high cabinets, moving various items around until he caught sight of something familiar in the far back of the top shelf. Reaching in, he pulled out a rather dusty vacuum jar with a piece of masking tape half stuck on.  
  
He suddenly realized why the canister looked familiar. It was his.  
  
He blew off the dust, and wiped the tape clear enough to make out the words "KEEP OUT! THIS MEANS YOU, WASHIO!" scrawled in his own handwriting. He smiled, memories flooding back from years ago, when they were young, not yet burnt out and actually had some fun between Katse's little tantrums.  
  
He popped the lever to release the seal, and pulled out a plastic bag full of coffee beans. _'God,'_ he thought, _'how old *is* this?'_ He undid the twist tie and the familiar but faint aroma wafted up. He stood at the counter, lost in the past.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
It had been one of Katse's stupider mech designs and, although still fairly new at the game, they had defeated it with only a few minor injuries. On the way back to Crescent Coral, Joe was sitting with his boots up on the console reading his latest issue of _MotorWorld Magazine_ , when he sat up with a start. He had suddenly realized that with their proximity to Europe, he would be able to enter the "All Italia Cross-Country Rally" that he'd been sure he'd miss out on. _If_ he could manage to talk Ken into letting him off.  
  
Ken, as Joe expected, would have no part of it.  
  
"C'mon Ken! It wouldn't take us off course for more than a half-hour. Ryu can drop me and the G2 in the nearest deserted area. I'll have just enough time to get there and register."  
  
"No."  
  
"I _always_ show up at the last minute. It won't draw attention."  
  
"No. You know the rules. We have to get back and file a mission report immediately."  
  
"I can quote you my usual contribution to every mission report - it's always the same. Most of it's obscene, and you cut half of it anyway- so what's the problem?"  
  
"I said forget it!"  
  
"Fuck you, Ken!"  
  
Joe flipped the magazine at Ken's head and stormed out of the cockpit. Jinpei caught it before it hit Ken and began reading the article. "Hey Aniki, wait!" he yelled, running after Joe.  
  
"Jinpei! Leave him alone!" Jun called out. She stood and glared at Ken. "Jinpei won't live to see his next birthday!" she said, and hurried after them.  
  
Joe paced in the access bay to the G2 muttering curses at his commander. In a last fit of frustration, he removed his helmet and threw it against the wall. It bounced haphazardly across the floor and rolled to a stop at Jinpei's feet.  
  
Jinpei sidestepped it and pointed at the magazine. "Joe, you couldn't race anyway. It says here you need a partner."  
  
"Give me that!" Joe studied the page. "Shit!"  
  
Jun walked in, relieved to see her little brother intact. She shooed him out.  
  
"But Jun!" he whined, "I was just showing Joe the rules!"  
  
"Go!" she answered as she pushed him out. He shrugged and headed back toward the main area of the ship. Jun looked back to Joe still frowning over the article.

"Look, I know you're disappointed," she began, "But you know Nambu would not be thrilled."  
  
"Well, he won't get the chance this time- it's a partner race," he answered. He tossed the magazine to her and she glanced over the article.  
  
"Too bad. It looks like fun. I've always wanted to see Italy." she said absently.  
  
Joe's head whipped up and a grin spread across his face as he registered her statement.  
  
"That's it, Jun! _You_ can ride shotgun!"  
  
"Get out!" she sputtered.  
  
"No, I'm serious. Like when we were kids down at the track."  
  
"Joe! Forget it! Ken said no!"  
  
" _His_ word is law with you," he snapped.  
  
"He _is_ our commander, and he said _no_ ," she answered back, her face beginning to flush at Joe's last comment.  
  
"Ah! He wouldn't say no if _you_ asked him. Just bat those big emerald eyes at him."  
  
She flushed redder and snapped back, "Oh right! I've got a _lot_ of influence over him!"  
  
"Jun, c'mon. It'll be great!"  
  
"No."  
  
Joe tried another tack. "Ah, you're right. You couldn't convince him anyway. What was I thinking? You've never been able to get him to acknowledge you're even female!"  
  
Jun spun around and glared at him "You think I couldn't wrap him around my little finger if I _really_ wanted to? Watch and learn, Joe!"  
  
"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it." He smiled as he followed her out the door. She never could resist a challenge. They entered sick bay and he leaned against the door, chewing a shuriken. "Gonna drug him?" he drawled. "I'll hold him down for you!"  
  
She smirked at him and pressed the intercom. "Ken, please come down to sick bay. I need to clean up that cut on your face."  
  
"I'm _fine_ , Jun. It stopped bleeding," he answered.  
  
She knew Ken hated being babied but persisted after a quick glance at Joe's smirk. "It could get infected."  
  
"It's _nothing_."  
  
"Hey! I'm the medical officer on this ship. I have full authority to overrule you if you're injured, Mister, so you get your sorry ass down here!" she barked.  
  
She heard a choking noise both from behind her and over the com. Ryu could be heard muttering "What's got her skirt in a twist?"  
  
"I'll be right down," Ken answered in a semi-controlled voice.  
  
"Impressive. Very smooth," Joe laughed. "I'm taking notes!"  
  
She smiled sarcastically at him and began preparations. First the helmet came off, and she fluffed out her dark cascade of curls. She took out a compact and applied a little powder, fresh lipstick and flipped the small tube over to reveal an atomizer. With a spritz of scent that Joe had long ago identified as a small piece of heaven, she was finished. As an afterthought, she removed her birdwing mantle, revealing what little there actually was of her uniform and smiled at Joe.  
  
"You'd better hide," she said. "Oh! One more thing. I get to do some of the driving or the deal's off."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Joe warned.  
  
"You want to go or not?" she replied evenly.  
  
He put his hands up muttering "Agreed." He stationed himself in the supply closet, with the door cracked just enough to see.  
  
Ken stormed through the doorway. "What the hell was that?" he began stopping short as she turned around.  
  
Jun gave him her most beguiling glance, purring, "I'm sorry, but I know you never take care of yourself if I don't force the issue. I apologize."  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"I also know you took a hit to the ribs from that flak, and that's _really_ what I need to check. I didn't want to say anything over the com and embarrass you. You'd better de-transmute so I can get a look."  
  
Still slightly stunned, Ken did as he was told.  
  
"Sit up on the edge of the table and spread your legs."  
  
_"Excuse me?"_ he stammered, turning red.  
  
Looking completely innocent, Jun answered "I can't get close enough to work on your face if I have to reach over your knees."  
  
"Oh. Right." He separated his knees and she moved between them up to the edge of the table. She pulled up his shirt, and Joe could see Ken was starting to breathe hard.  
  
"Hmm. no major bruising. That's a good sign. Ken, you're going to have to take off your shirt- I can't check for breaks and hold your shirt at the same time." Obediently he removed it, and flushed even darker as her hands moved gently across his midsection. "Does anything hurt?"  
  
Befuddled by proximity and perfume, 'The Great Eagle' could only nod.  
  
"Well, everything seems ok. I'll just fix that cut." She started cleaning it, leaning only inches from his face.  
  
Ken swallowed hard.  
  
In a casual voice, Jun began her attack. "You know Ken, I've been thinking that maybe you _should_ let Joe go to that race. He'll be impossible all the way home, and the last time he was in this state I had to unpin Jinpei from the wall."  
  
Ken winced away from the antiseptic, and she bit her lip, looking at him with huge eyes. "Sorry," she breathed.  
  
Joe's admiration for her skills grew with every second.  
  
"Maybe if one of us went with him and promised to keep an eye on him- would that be ok? Nambu wouldn't _really_ mind, would he? I mean, the mission was a success and Galactor shouldn't be a threat for a while. Ryu, or _even I_ could go and make sure he stays in touch. Unless _you_ need me to stay close...?"  
  
Jun was far too close at the moment for Ken's comfort, and he looked like he wanted her as far out of his way as possible or he'd lose all self-control.  
  
She looked up expectantly as she finished placing the bandage. "There. You want me to kiss it better too?"  
  
Ken again swallowed hard, his voice husky as he replied "Yeah."  
  
"You _want_ a kiss?" she replied incredulously.  
  
"No! I mean, yeah- maybe you're right about Joe," he managed to stammer. "Actually _you'd better_ go. Joe's more likely to get in trouble with Ryu than if _you_ go. Am I done?" he finished, in an almost panicky voice.  
  
"You're done." She leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. "It'll heal faster," she added, blushing. "Do you need help with the report before I leave?"  
  
"No, that's ok, Jun. I'll handle Nambu. Just get Joe out of here before I change my mind!" he added as he rushed from the room.  
  
She caught his quiet "Bird, Go!" as he ran down the passage, and started packing up her supplies with a victorious smile on her face. "You can come out now Joe. Oh, and pick your jaw up off the floor."  
  
Joe stepped back into the room. "I _knew_ you could do it, Jun! I just didn't know you could do it _so well_ ," he leered at her.  
  
"Pig!" She took a swipe at him. "Why I help you I'll never know," she added, blushing. "You'd better get some supplies. I'll meet you in the G2 bay as soon as I'm finished. The things I do for you..."  
  
He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Jun smiled at him and pressed the com button.  
  
"Oh, Ryu. I have a favor to ask, about Jinpei." They heard a groan on the other end and both smiled again.

 

******************************************************************

  
  
"Asakura! Thought you weren't coming. Hey! Who's the babe?"  
  
All his usual competition was already milling around the check-in station, and Jun had caused more than a few whistles at their entrance.  
  
"Out of _your_ league, H-man!" Joe shot back at the loudest, as Jun raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oooh! Nice matching shirts," the loud one continued unabashed. "Number three, huh? Got so many you need to number them now?"  
  
Joe made a rude gesture as an answer, then went to sign them in as Jun went off to pick up the requisite maps. He watched with a grin as driver after driver crashed and burned under her withering stare when they attempted their best pick-up lines.  
  
She walked back to him, and said quietly, "Shall I cling to your big strong arm? Would it help your reputation?"  
  
He smirked at her as he gallantly opened the door. "My rep is just fine, thanks anyway. Not that you don't enhance it," he added.  
  
She grinned back, and Joe suddenly realized that this race might prove to be the most fun he'd had in a long time.

 

  
******************************************************************

  
  
Jun eyed the double bed in the small room doubtfully. "This is the _best_ you could do?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Hey, I was lucky to get a room at all. You should be thanking me. We spend the rest of the nights in the G2," Joe replied.  
  
"Well, at least it's clean," she sighed, trailing a finger across a nightstand. "Where are _you_ sleeping?" she asked with a smile.  
  
" _In the bed_ , Jun. That's why they call it a _double_."  
  
"No way! I'm not sleeping with you!"  
  
"I won't touch you," Joe said, aggravated.  
  
"It's not _that_ ," she said, making a face. "Like you'd have a chance, anyway. You snore like hell. I'll be up all night."  
  
"It's that or the car," he snapped, slightly offended by both her remarks. "Bet if it was _Ken_..." he sneered, before the lightning speed of her arm sent a pillow at his head.  
  
"Don't even go there," she warned softly, armed with the other pillow.  
  
"So that's how it's gonna be," Joe grinned, retrieving the pillow. He launched and she shrieked, shielding herself from the assault with the other pillow. They chased each other around the room until Joe pinned her to the bed.  
  
"Ah-ha! The Condor once again traps his prey!"  
  
"Condors don't trap _anything_ , they're scavengers," she managed, laughing hysterically as he started tickling her. "No! Joe, stop it!" she shrieked.  
  
"Say it! If I was Ken you'd be all over me!"  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"Like hell!"  
  
"I'm _waiting_ ," he said, trying to remember where her ticklish spots were and generally succeeding.  
  
"All right! I _admit_ it, but I'm not _saying_ it! Now get off me!"  
  
Joe sat back. "I'll accept that. I'm starving! Let's go eat," he said, rolling off the bed. He was only too glad to quit, suddenly aware that her body beneath him was a woman's and not the girl he remembered from their childhood tickling fights. "I'll go ask the signora about a good restaurant. Meet you downstairs," he said and hastily exited the room.  
  
  


******************************************************************

  
  
She sent them to a small local cafe, and they sat outside, watching the quiet pace of small town life. Joe vaguely remembered the same type of scene from his childhood and remarked on it.  
  
"You never say much about your family," Jun said.  
  
"I don't remember a lot. Better that way, I guess. But this feels…familiar."  
  
Jun smiled at him. "Must be what normal life feels like."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, but I'm not sure my life was ever _'normal'_ ," he answered, suddenly uneasy.  
  
She noticed his shift in mood, and changed the subject. "This food is amazing. You certainly haven't forgotten what to order. This is _nothing_ like the Italian food we get back home."  
  
"Glad you like it," he replied. "It shows you have good taste. Wait'll we get to dessert."  
  
Jun stifled a yawn, then smiled apologetically. "It's not the company, really."  
  
"We _should_ get some sleep," Joe began. "It's an early start tomorrow, and I need to win this one. I've been off the circuit too long."  
  
"Well, you _have_ been otherwise occupied," Jun said with a smirk as they started back toward the hotel.

 

  
******************************************************************

  
  
He was sitting on the edge of the bed in his shorts, setting the alarm clock when he heard Jun come out of the bathroom. She was wearing an oversized promotional T-shirt from the rally. He suddenly felt awkward and looked away as she slipped under the blanket.  
  
"Jun," he said softly, "throw me a pillow. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Don't be silly. You have to drive in the morning- unless you want _me_ to start the race?"  
  
"Ha!" He looked around again, to find her studying him. "You _sure_ you don't mind?"  
  
"It's fine. Really. Hit the light, okay?" she added as she rolled over on her side. He flicked it off, then crawled in, rolling on his side so they were back to back.  
  
"G'night Joe," she said sleepily.  
  
"Night," he replied softly, wishing that he didn't love her perfume quite so much.

  
  
******************************************************************

  
  
The first day went by fairly smoothly; by day two they were overtired from the mission and a night spent in the car. By day three they were at each other's throats after a tire blow out and a wrong turn lost them time. They started fighting like kids over the radio; Jun wanted to play CD's and Joe, feeling nostalgic, to listen to the local Italian stations. He compromised by letting her control the receiver. She managed to find stations with the worst possible international play lists, which made them both laugh and lightened the mood again.  
  
"You know all the lyrics to every bad song ever written," he said.  
  
"You aren't far behind me," she countered. "I can't help it if I have a photographic memory, but there's no excuse for _you_ to know all the words to _that_ one."  
  
"Ah, I do have an excuse- Ryu's room is next to mine at the base. You know his taste in music..."  
  
She burst out laughing. "You're right! Between Jinpei and Ryu, we hear every awful song that's popular. I keep taking the stuff out of the jukebox at the 'J', but he always seems to find where I've hidden the discs."  
  
She scanned through the band, stopping for an actual good song. He was surprised when she began to sing along softly.  
  
"I never knew you liked this kind of stuff," he said quietly.  
  
"It's funny- with all the time we spend together, how much we _still_ don't know about each other," she replied. "We should work on that."  
  
"Deal."  
  
She smiled at him, then returned her attention to the landscape. "It's _really_ beautiful here, Joe."  
  
They drove on in companionable silence for more than an hour broken only by Jun's humming. Realizing the faint sound had faded away, Joe glanced over to find that she was fast asleep. The road was clear and straight, so he looked over again, pausing to study her for a few seconds.  
  
Her face was pale in the moonlight and the reflected dashboard lights, and he realized again how beautiful she was.  
  
_'Ken's a fool,_ ' he thought, for the thousandth time.

 

******************************************************************

 

  
Hours later he came out of the checkpoint tent to find her leaning against his door and taking a swig from a bottle of soda.  
  
"Hey! Where's mine?" he called over, grinning.  
  
"In the car- throw me the keys."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The keys- it's my turn. You need some rest."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"What do you mean, oh no? You _said_ I could drive."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You'd _better_ think so- it was part of our deal. The keys." she gestured for them again.  
  
"Jun..."  
  
"You _promised_. You need a rest, and I've already gone over the map. I know what I'm doing."  
  
Realizing not only that she wore the expression that struck terror into the hearts of Galactor troops everywhere, but that she was also right, he caved. Tossing her the keys, he moved around the back of the car to the passenger door, muttering.  
  
"What was that?" she demanded, as she readjusted mirrors.  
  
"If we lose more time..." he threatened softly.  
  
"Like hell we'll lose time-it's _me_ remember? I _do_ know how to drive." She gave him a wicked grin from behind the wheel. "All buckled in?" she added sweetly, and hit the accelerator.  
  
After a second of surprise, Joe relaxed against the seat, grinning at her enthusiasm. 'Nope. _We won't lose any time at all,'_ he thought.

 

  
******************************************************************

  
  
They'd won.  
  
Electing not to inform Ken the race was actually finished, they used the prize money to pay for another week of pure fun. For once Jun had thrown all sense of responsibility out the window, although she did check on Jinpei via communicator.  
  
"Just how long will it take to finish this course?"  
  
Jun could not miss the impatient tone of Ken's voice when she radioed in the first time. She kept her reply vague, but slipped and bitched about Joe's snoring and hogging the bed. After that the paging began.

Sometimes it was from Ken himself; most of the time it was from Jinpei or Ryu, who always sounded slightly embarrassed. At first Jun answered all beeps, but as the Commander's tone got testier, she and Joe started delaying answering the calls. Static. Or range problems. Joe was good at making up excuses, and Jun realized he must have had plenty of practice. Giddy with freedom, they enjoyed dodging the calls as long as they knew it was only Ken getting paranoid at their being alone together for so long.  
  
Joe began to feel a slightly vicious glee in taunting Ken about being alone with Jun, and delighted in her joining in the innuendo. When the race results finally hit the international papers, the direct command to return home came. "Ken's pissed. He's sending Ryu out," Joe said. He was glad to see Jun was as annoyed as he was.

 

  
******************************************************************

  
  
They drove to the coordinates Ryu radioed, and waited for his arrival. Joe shaded his eyes as he watched the GodPhoenix gracefully set down a short distance from the car.  
  
Jun put her hands on her hips as she turned to face him. " _He's_ got no hold on me," she said, a flash of anger in her eyes. "I kept my end of the bargain to check in, and Nambu never complained. If Ken doesn't like it, it's too bad for him."  
  
"You know, we could _really_ mess with his head about this," Joe smirked.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," she answered with a grin. "Let me handle Ryu," she said, rummaging in the back of the car.  
  
"Ken is so mad..." Ryu called, as he leapt down from the Phoenix.  
  
"Ryu! We have something for you!" Jun rushed up to the fuming pilot with a large box in her hands.  
  
Taken aback, he eyed Joe suspiciously before he returned his attention to Jun. "What is it?"  
  
"What would we bring you from Italy, you big dope?" Joe replied.  
  
Ryu looked from one to the other, startled even more by the fact that Joe was smiling.  
  
"It's pastries! " Jun exclaimed. "Just _wait_ until you taste them! You know I'm not one for sweets, but _these_..." she added, rolling her eyes dramatically.  
  
Ryu's expression changed swiftly as his nostrils twitched with the aroma wafting from the box. Jun and Joe exchanged knowing glances, and Jun began to ply Ryu with questions about Jinpei until the pilot was so distracted that he forgot all about Ken's wrath.  
  
When they got back Ken was waiting for them.  
  
"Just what the hell did you think you were doing? You said it was a short race! I would _never_ have allowed it otherwise. We've missed training because of this!"  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Ken!" Joe interrupted. "We do the real thing now. I think we could miss a few practice sessions without too much consequence." Ken and Joe faced each other, each bristling with anger. " _You're_ just mad that Jun wanted to spend time with _me_ for a change," Joe continued in a quiet voice.  
  
At that, Jun released herself from Jinpei, who was practically dancing around her with joy, and stepped between them to face Ken.  
  
"I'm _so_ sorry it took _so_ long, Ken," she began sweetly. "I was just so excited about the race, and actually seeing a country instead of flying over it." She yawned dramatically, and took Jinpei by the hand.  
  
"C'mon, you. I need to get home and crash. I've got a bad case of jet lag." She turned to Ken, who stood there slightly stunned by her attitude. "We'll be there bright and early for training tomorrow, Commander."  
  
As she passed by Joe she cocked her head, giving him a wicked smile and a wink. Placing a hand on his arm for a lingering moment, she murmured in Italian, "Era meraviglioso, amore mio. Eri meraviglioso. Arrivederci"  
  
As Jinpei, Ryu and Ken gaped, she kissed him, then sauntered off toward her bike.  
  
For a moment, Joe wished she really meant it. He began to grin as he walked off toward the G2. He knew Ken would race to the translator.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
  
They'd had such a blast; Joe could hardly believe he'd almost forgotten it. Jun loved the excitement of racing almost as much as he did. He could still see her next to him in the car; laughing, black hair flying in the wind when he'd finally let her drive.  
  
During the trip Joe had taught her to enjoy Italian cuisine- especially pastries and cappuccino. He'd brought home as many bags of espresso beans as he could and the jar in her cabinet was the last one. He had made her keep it at her apartment so he wouldn't finish it all at once. Jun wasn't allowed to actually make it after the first wasted pot of burnt swill she concocted, but he would often make it for her.  
  
She'd kept it all these years. He was touched. He started to wrap it back up- he wouldn't drink it for sentimental reasons, if not for the reason that it was of questionable quality by now. Then he noticed the folded paper in the bottom of the jar. He slowly opened up a faded yellow scrap of newsprint. It was a clipping about the race, with a picture of Joe holding aloft the trophy and Jun at his side kissing his cheek. There were small round watermarks all over it. He was startled by a soft voice from behind.  
  
"After you _'died'_ , she used to take that down and smell the coffee beans," Jinpei said quietly. "I used to find her in the kitchen sometimes, with the jar open, crying her eyes out. She missed you a real lot."  
  
Joe was too stunned by this information to be embarrassed at being caught by Jinpei after having spent the night. Jinpei yawned, and padded into the kitchen. He got a glass, and Joe automatically filled it with juice.  
  
"I asked her about it once, and she said it "smelled like" you. I didn't know what she meant- you don't smell like coffee to me, Aniki."  
  
Joe smiled. "Thanks, kid," he said, watching as Jinpei poured some awful-looking multicolored cereal into a bowl.  
  
"For what?" Jinpei asked, absorbed in his task.  
  
"Nothing." He folded the paper up, put it in the jar and put the jar back in its place.  
  
Jinpei went back to his cereal and Joe picked up the two glasses and started out of the room, then hesitated. His relationship with Jun was very new and fragile, and up until today he'd always been sure to leave before dawn, because Jun was worried about Jinpei's reaction.  
  
"Jinpei," he began suddenly, turning back to the boy, "are you ok with me here?"  
  
Jinpei looked down at his bowl. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" he answered darkly. "But I guess so. It'll take some getting used to," he said quietly. He looked up with the fierce gleam of 'The Great Swallow' in his eye. "If you hurt her I'll kill you!" he blurted out suddenly. While Joe very much doubted he could, he knew Jinpei meant it.  
  
"I'll remember that," Joe replied, somehow relieved, as he went back to Jun's room. He put the glasses down, and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. He had never felt like this about any woman. Funny how the only woman he could show real tenderness to would turn out to be Jun. She stirred and opened her eyes. They went huge for a brief moment at seeing him leaning over her, then went soft with remembrance of the previous night. She smiled and stretched.  
  
He wondered for the millionth time since this started why she wanted him. He didn't deserve her, and probably would eventually make her miserable with his determination to finish Galactor once and for all. He pushed out of his mind all thoughts of the future. Jun had said she was content to live only in the moment - that it was the _one_ thing she had learned from her fiasco with Ken. Joe wasn't sure he really believed her, but she made him feel his life was worth living, so he was determined to make her as happy as he could with the time left to him.  
  
"I brought you some juice."  
  
"Thanks," she murmured, then her eyes went big again at the sound of noise in the kitchen. "Jinpei! Did he see you?"  
  
"Yeah. We had a little talk. He's ok." She rolled her eyes, not quite sure what to make of that comment. She gave up, smiled, and reached to pull him down to the bed.  
  
"You know what I realized last night?" she asked, an even bigger smile lighting her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't snore anymore."  
  
He kissed her slowly, inhaling the intoxicating remnants of her perfume.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I couldn't find any coffee," he whispered softly in her ear.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Ken sat at the computer trying hard to recall the last words Jun had said to Joe. After a few misspellings, the translator's screen finally accepted his input, and he waited impatiently for it to load. Ken's eyes widened as he read the box of neat type that appeared and his mouth fell open.

  
_"It was wonderful, my love. You were wonderful. Goodbye."_

  
Fini  


 


End file.
